Freedom
by silverwulf
Summary: from Kyubi's point of view. how does it feel to be trapped inside a human boy? what's it like to be free again? told by Kyubi. minor angst, not very much, rather serious


Freedom  
  
Hiya peoplez, this is just silverwulf again with a short one-shot from Kyubi's point of view. Its amazing how little attention is paid upon him when he is one of the main characters in the Naruto saga. You can request a sequel to this if you like it but I'll need 5 requests or to me, it'll just be a waste of time. This only started on a muse after all. Enjoy .  
  
Shrouded in darkness, I paced my spiritual prison, something that should be so insignificant to me, the king of demons, yet the only thing separating me from freedom. I am surrounded by walls on all sides. None of them physical but each reminding me everytime I open my eyes of my entrapment, of the shackles of both my body and spirit. I cling desperately to my memories of freedom, of the times when I was king of the most powerful race on the earth. I remember the simple joy of running, the thrill of the hunt, the feel of packed earth beneath my paws, the joy of feeding upon a catch, knowing of the death I fend off everytime I feed. I remember the feel of wind winding through my fur, of the joy each time I earned a new tail, the ecstasy of when I earned my ninth, knowing my mastery of my power. Only to have it all taken away by a mistake.  
  
When I stumbled upon Konoha village, I disregarded it as some more weak humans and a new meal. Now I sorely regret that mistake. That man, the yondaime, had defeated me, since then, I have been trapped within this human boy for 17 years, 4 months, 13 days, 7 hours and 34 minutes, but hey, who's counting? I have only a small cage to pace, I can't run like I was born to do, I can't leap with joy or fight for my beliefs or for fun. I'm so bored. I see everything my vessel sees and feels all he feels but it's not good enough. I want to live my own life, feel my own emotions. Right now, this is likely his last battle. Against the rebel of the legendary three and the criminal organization, my vessel, Naruto is starting to break. Maybe I will finally be free of this, but with that hopeless freedom, comes death; that which all demons fear and hate. The reason? Because the only place we have left to go afterwards is hell. Eternal torture. That is why I give the human my chakra.  
  
Despite common belief, demons have souls, and everything that has a soul has emotions. And everything that has emotions feels pain. I am no exception. A demon with a lesser will would've already gone crazy from my morbid trap and eternal loneliness. The truth of it is that the only thing keeping me sane is my memories. Without them, I would've succumbed to the pain already. Each of the rare times I meet the young human, I display indifference, hate and anger so he doesn't know my true emotions. Beneath my mask, I feel pain, everlasting pain. And joy. Joy when he appears, chasing my loneliness and pain away for such a brief period, always too brief. Then when he leaves, I feel the pain return full force, then laced with regret for my behavior towards my only companion. Yes, I am sad, very sad.  
  
Through his eyes, I look again. Pain lances through my whole body. Physical pain. I am standing upon shaking legs, defiantly returning to fight after being hurt over and over again. I admired Naruto's fighting spirit absently as I analyzed the situation. The only one left standing was Orochimaru, which would be good other than the fact that he was virtually unhurt from hiding behind the others the whole time. I heard his slimy, disguising voice enter my ears when he addressed Naruto, "ahh, little kitsune, all you're friends dead eh? Now only you left" Anger built in Naruto, well restrained anger though. This situation was almost hopeless. Naruto was all but completely out of chakra, his body burnt, cut, bruised, a bit frozen and a bit numb. I was brought out of his point of view with a small jerk.  
  
Back in my cage, I snarled, and attempted to go back to the outside world's situation but instead found the youth glaring at me.  
  
"Kyubi!" he hollered,  
  
"What gaki?" I growled.  
  
"I need to make a stand, I'm inevitably going to die, as my friends already did, but I need your help to make a last stand" he answered, strongly, determination shining through his stance.  
  
"And how? I'm kinda sealed inside you baka" I answered, confused, I saw him take a deep breath and start,  
  
"I'm giving you temporary freedom, complete freedom. All you have to do is kill Orochimaru, no problem for someone like you" I looked at him incredulously,  
  
"And you trust me to do this?" I inquired my tone for once soft and curious. He closed his eyes and nodded, unconsciously giving a huge vulpine grin that was his trademark.  
  
"I have no choice, and I'll bet someone like you isn't about to mess with pride. You don't have a lot of time anyways so are you ready to take a last stand or not?" I nodded my huge head once, in agreement. It was true; my honor wouldn't let me go back on my word.  
  
"Ok, let's go" I was excited inside. I was going to die but I was going to taste freedom first.  
  
All of a sudden, I found myself looking down upon my vessel, my own body rising out of his navel. I saw shock in Orochimaru's eyes. In slow, dragging seconds, I emerged. When I finally stood at my full glory, I looked down at him; I felt adrenaline rushing in my veins for the first time in 17 years. With a deep-throated full roar, I rushed at him. He desperately tried to form seals but I was upon him before that. In my loose- limbed, muscular way, I made short work of him. Before my huge maw even touched that abomination, he started to burn with my chakra. He screamed in pain as I bit down on him, my fangs crushing his comparatively fragile body. I once again felt warm blood running along my mouth, trickling between my teeth. I looked back, my vessel was still conscious, he was watching. With a smile of reassurance, he silently told me what I was doing was right. With that bastard clearly dead, I spit him out (I never liked snake meat anyways) and bowed to my previous captor briefly, before he fell unconscious "I thank you Uzumaki Naruto, you have done your duty". His aura told of pride and fulfillment before he died. I started to die as well, I knew I didn't have more than a few minutes but I was going to make the best of it I could before I died.  
  
I ran. Just to feel the fact that I could. Once again, if felt the forest surrounding me. Once more I felt the hard packed earth beneath my paws, once more I felt the wind running through my fur. Once more I was free. My power is draining; I have but a few seconds. I leapt into the air one last time as I died, darkness overcoming me.  
  
I was walking down a large hallway when I came back to my senses. At the end of the hallway was a door. At the door was the ruler of spirit world. There, I would be judged. I pushed it open with my snout and entered head high and knowing of the unavoidable fate that awaited me. Hell. "Kyubi no youki, former king of the demons, according to your past life, you are to---  
  
. that's the end. No more. Unless you want a sequel of course but unless you do, that's the end. Ja ne!  
  
P.S. please review 


End file.
